


Date Night

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry promised Iris a date-night. Post 4.15.my Westallen Secret Santa Gift to barryandirisworld





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my submission for the Westallen Secret Santa event on tumblr. 
> 
> Special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ing <3

“Iris! If we don’t leave now, we’re going to miss our reservations!” Barry called from downstairs.

“You do realize that you are the Flash. We can literally get there this fast,” she said snapping her fingers.

Barry turned around, ready to give her a sarcastic response, but his brain couldn’t form a coherent thought when he laid eyes on her.

She looked amazing, wearing a tight black dress and heels that made her legs look even better than they already did.

“Wow, Iris.” Barry was breathless. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” she said, a bit bashful.

“I’m really excited about tonight,” Barry said.

And he was. Barry was determined to give Iris the perfect night. He had spent all morning planning it. Team Flash was adamant about him getting his rest. Cisco texted him that morning telling him to not worry about Flash duties, that the team was going to handle it for the day. So, without anything else to occupy his thoughts, Barry was fully committed to giving Iris the most perfect date night. Not only did she deserve it, but he promised her it would happen.

Between Devoe and the bomb from yesterday, they hadn’t had a chance to go out, to spend some quality time together. Barry knew that she was right. Now, maybe more than ever, he needed to take a breather, celebrate the good things.

“Me too.” She smiled.

Iris looked up at her gorgeous husband and took him in. He looked amazing too. Wearing a sleek black suit with a black bowtie, he looked very classy, and a part of her wanted to tear the suit right off his body.

She crossed the room to him and put her arms around his neck. Barry didn’t miss a beat, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn’t miss the way she was looking at him either.

“We should probably be going.” He smiled as Iris brushed a piece of fuzz off his suit.

“Yeah,” Iris said but made no attempt to move.

Barry’s grip on her waist tightened, and she pulled him closer.

“Or…you know…we could just stay in tonight. There’s mint chocolate chip in the freezer.” Barry smirked, and Iris narrowed her brows at him.

“Oh no. You promised me a romantic dinner.”

Barry laughed. “And a romantic dinner you will get.”

He pressed a kiss to her check. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Close your eyes.”

With her hands in his, Barry flashed them to Iris’ favorite restaurant—a little Italian place right outside of Central City. He had reserved the rooftop for the two of them only and had spent all day decorating it in white Christmas lights.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Iris gasped at the sight before her, tears welling up in her eyes as she took it all in.

“Oh, wow, Barry…this is amazing.”

Leading her to the small, round table in the middle of the rooftop, he helped her into her seat and slipped his jacket off to drape over her shoulders.

“You deserve it,” he said, handing her a bouquet of tulips.

“Thank you,” she mouthed.

*****

The night was going great. Iris was happier than she’d been in a while. A few months ago, she thought she would never see Barry again. Now here he was as her husband, being his same dorky self, making her laugh and fall even more in love with every passing minute.

After dinner, the two flashed back to the loft and changed into comfortable clothes. When Iris returned to the living room after changing, Barry had already prepared two bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream and brownies.

“Where’d the brownies come from?” Iris asked.

“I made them earlier.” Barry smiled. “Come here.”

Iris obeyed, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“I had a great time tonight,” Iris said, causing Barry to look at her.

“I’m glad. Me too,” Barry said sincerely. “I wanted tonight to be perfect for you.”

“It was…because I was with you.”

Barry smiled, absentmindedly playing with her hands.

“I love you, Iris. I don’t know what I would do without you, not just yesterday with the bomb but every day. You really are everything to me.”

“You’re everything to me, too. I love you, Barry Allen.”

Iris leaned in to press her lips to his, losing herself in the way she felt when she was with him. Barry’s hands released hers and cradled her face. She grabbed his wrists, not wanting to ever let him go again.

Barry Allen was her rock, the love of her life. She knew tomorrow he would return to the Flash suit and protecting the city day and night; and she knew too that she would be back at STAR Labs right beside him. But for now, while he was safe and happy in her arms, she was going to push all of those thoughts aside and enjoy the rest of her date night.


End file.
